everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Arai Tanuki
Arai Tanuki is the daughter of the Tanuki from the story Bunbuku Chagama, or Happiness Bubbling Over Like A Teapot. This is a Crossover Oc by Mishachu Tubby (Crossover picture by Bigrikia) Character Personality While attending Yokai High, Arai is a very strange girl at times, and often looks different everytime you see her or she has something new to tell you. She is very much of a mischevious explorer, who loves to know new things and places that no one else knows about yet. She knows the latest japanese fashions before it is even in season, and she knows a lot of people's secrets. She knows all of this because she can shapeshift into different people and things, so she hears about the latest scoops and secrets. She is also very know-it-all, since when people call her a raccoon, she gets into their faces and corrects them. She gets really defensive when people say she is something that she isnt. But ever since she had transferred to Ever After High, she still does these things, but not so often anymore. This school is new territory for her. Monsters arent really welcomed, since they are thought of as evil. Appearance Arai has brown hair, hazel eyes, tan colored fur, small noticeable raccoon-like ears and a tail. Interests Since leaving Yokai High for good, Arai had looked more into her story, and found it interesting that she turns into a dancing tea kettle. So, lately she has started to make pottery, mainly tea sets. She also started to take dance classes and seems to enjoy the dance class here than she did at Yokai High. Story- Bunbuku Chagama The story tells of a poor man who finds a tanuki caught in a trap. Feeling sorry for the animal, he sets it free. That night, the tanuki comes to the poor man's house to thank him for his kindness. The tanuki transforms itself into a tea kettle '' and tells the man to sell him for money. The man sells the ''tanuki-teapot to a monk, who takes it home and, after scrubbing it harshly, sets it over the fire to boil water. Unable to stand the heat, the tanuki teapot sprouts legs and, in its half-transformed state, makes a run for it. The tanuki returns to the poor man with another idea. The man would set up a circus-like roadside attraction and charge admission for people to see a teapot walking a tightrope. The plan works, and each gains something good from the other—the man is no longer poor and the tanuki has a new friend and home. In a variant of the story, the tanuki-teapot does not run and returns to its transformed state. The shocked monk decides to leave the teapot as an offering to the poor temple where he lives, choosing not to use it for making tea again. The temple eventually becomes famous for its supposed dancing teapot. How does Arai come into it? After a while, the teapot-tanuki grew bored of laying around in the temple, and it turned back into its normal self. Later in life the tanuki finds a mate and has a pup, who is Arai. At first Arai was sent to Yokai High, until the Tanuki had gotten a letter from Headmaster Grimm for Arai to attend Ever After High. Relationships Family Arai's father is the Tanuki, and she loves him very much. She is confused on why he has never mentioned Ever After High to her while she attened Yokai High, and he told her she would learn when she was ready. She still wonders this, and tries not to think about it all the time. And she has just recently found out she has a cousin attending Ever After High as well named Ikia Tanuki. Arai feels sorrow for her since Ikia drowns in the end of her story, and Arai lives. Friends Arai was friends with Kawa Tatoru while attending Yokai High. She was sad she had to leave since she knew her friends would miss her a lot. She is only aquaintances with Dani Cabbage, one of Ikia's friends. Pet Arai of course brought her pet dog Taraburu with her, who she always likes to keep a picture of around her always. Notes *Arai is a crossover OC *Taraburu means Troublemaker Theme Song Gallery Arai Tan.png|Arai in EAH Style Arai Tanuki.png|Arai in Yokai High before transferr Category:Crossover Character Category:Females Category:Roybels Category:Characters Category:Bunbuku Chagama Category:Japanese